monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live 2020 Tours
The 2020 Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live tours are the a second season of the Hot Wheels-sponsored tour. 2020 U.S. Tour Competitors * Bone Shaker (on Son of Beast/Stealth): Cody Holman * Tiger Shark (on Holman's Beast): Bobby Holman * V8 Bomber (on Basher): Stevie Snellen * Demo Derby (On Heavy Hitter): Derick Anson * Hot Wheels Racing #1 (on Bigfoot 18): Christian Norman * Hot Wheels Bigfoot (on Bigfoot 14): Rodney Tweedy Stops * Jan 4-5: Family Arena - Saint Charles, MO (Bigfoot 21 driven by AJ Straatmann replaced Bigfoot 14 for the third show only) * Jan 11-12: Bert Ogden Arena - Edinburg, TX * Jan 18-19: Wolstein Center - Cleveland, OH * Jan 25-26: Mississippi Coliseum - Jackson, MS * Feb 1: American Bank Center - Corpus Christi, TX * Feb 8: Albany Civic Center - Albany, GA * Feb 15-16: Sears Center - Hoffman Estates, IL * Feb 22-23: Bismarck Event Center - Bismarck, ND * Feb 29-Mar 1: BMO Harris Bank Center - Rockford, IL * Mar 14: KFC Yum! Center - Louisville, KY * Mar 28-29: Scope Arena - Norfolk, VA * Apr 4-5: John Paul Jones Arena - Charlottesville, VA * Apr 17-19: Show Me Center - Cape Girardeau, MO * Apr 25: Bryce Jordan Center - State College, PA 2020 European Tour Competitors * Bone Shaker (on Amp'ed Up): Josh Holman * Tiger Shark (on Samson): Rick Steffens * Hot Wheels Racing #1 (on Bigfoot 15): Rebecca Schnell * Hot Wheels Bigfoot (on Bigfoot 19): Darron Schnell * Demo Derby (on Dragon Slayer): Kreg Christensen * V8 Bomber (on Wicked): Corey Clark Stops * Jan 3-4: Manchester Arena - Manchester, UK * Jan 10-12: Atlas Arena - Łódź, PL * Jan 17-19: Royal Arena - Copenhagen, DK * Jan 31-Feb 2: Arena Birmingham, UK * Feb 7-9: The SSE Hydro - Glasgow, UK Titan Cup Champions US Tour St. Charles * Show 1: Bone Shaker * Show 2: Hot Wheels Racing #1 * Show 3: Bone Shaker Edinburg * Show 1: V8 Bomber * Show 2: Bigfoot '' * Show 3: ''V8 Bomber Cleveland * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: Demo Derby Jackson * Show 1: Tiger Shark * Show 2: Bone Shaker * Show 3: V8 Bomber Corpus Christi * Show 1: Tiger Shark * Show 2: Bone Shaker Albany * Show 1: Bone Shaker * Show 2: Demo Derby European Tour Manchester * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: Bigfoot * Show 3: Bigfoot Łódź * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Tiger Shark * Show 3: Tiger Shark * Show 4: Bigfoot Copenhagen * Show 1: Bone Shaker * Show 2: Tiger Shark * Show 3: Demo Derby * Show 4: Bigfoot Birmingham * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Tiger Shark * Show 3: Hot Wheels Racing #1 * Show 4: Tiger Shark Glasgow * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Tiger Shark * Show 3: Tiger Shark * Show 4: Tiger Shark 2020 Body Designs The 2020 season for the Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live series introduced a series of updated body designs * The North American Hot Wheels Bigfoot, Bigfoot 14 driven by Rodney Tweedy, runs a retro 1979 Ford F-250, accurate to the original render, which debuted December 28, 2019, in Trenton, NJ. The European tour version, Bigfoot 19 driven by Darron Schnell, uses a modern Ford Super Duty body with a retro paint scheme as had been the case for the latter part of the 2019 tour. * Hot Wheels Racing #1 debuts a new blue design. * V8 Bomber runs a new green design. 1200x630_Bigfoot-Key-Art-1024x538.png|Retro 1979 Ford F-150 Bigfoot render 81590491 2568886129894793 4800300288915275776 n.jpg 20191207_234607.jpg|Blue Hot Wheels Racing #1 render 80653323 2568886123228127 910079002809466880 n.jpg 20191207 234621.jpg|Green V8 Bomber render 80558181 2568887613227978 87747405922959360 n.jpg Category:2020 events Category:Tours